Various devices have been developed for providing adults a convenient and inexpensive way to get needed exercise. A typical adult exercise machine or rowing machine is formed of metal thereby, insuring that the machine will support the person using it. This metal, often makes the device heavy and difficult to move. Such devices often include elobarate adjustments for changing the difficulty of the exercise, accomodating different sized people and for collapsing the device so that it may be stored in a compact manner. The various knobs, levers, pins, exposed metal edges and exposed bolt ends make these devices potentially dangerous for children to use. Adult exercise machines are almost always too heavy and complicated for a child to use and enjoy.